Forever And A Day
by LittlestWish
Summary: What does forever and a day really mean? Here we learn how two people's love can make a promise of Forever and a day ring true. Written for Gaby Black's French Challenge. Oneshot


**DISCLAIMER: All characters product of JK Rowling's imagination. (though she didn't use to much on these ones )**

**a/n: This is a story written for Gaby Black's French Challenge. I had a hard time writing this, and it probably shows. Anywho, it's not that great, but enjoy the goodness that is Gideon/Hestia.**

* * *

She laughs as he jokes, and for a few hours, they are care free, worrying not about the Order, not about the wizarding world on the brink of war, but instead, acting their age, having time only to laugh and to love.

She's content in his arms, where she knows she will be safe. Even in these dark days, his embrace makes everything better, and she only wishes she can keep him with her for all days, keep him safe. But she knows better than that. Neither of them will be safe, neither of them can keep the other forever. "Hestia, I have something for you,"

She pauses as he shifts and pulls a necklace from his pocket. It's beautiful, but she can't help but feel a little disappointed that it wasn't the ring she was envisioning. He notices the disappointed light in her eyes, and he bites his lip. He fastens it around her neck before saying lightly, "I'm sorry there's no ring, Hestia, princess. I… I just thought we could wait until, well, until this is all over."

She knows he means it, because they've discussed this before. She just can't help put be disappointed sometimes, especially when she gets her hopes up. "No, it's perfect. This is the most darling piece of jewelry I've ever seen."

He smiles sheepishly. He has a beautiful smile, she acknowledges and it matches his curls well. "It was my mother's."

It means so much to her that he cares enough to give her something that important. This nearly brings tears to her eyes, but she holds them back, knowing they will be shed soon enough. "It's very à la mode for an heirloom. I dunno," She says, fingering the locket gently, "It's got some sort of beauty to it," _like what love would look like if we could see it._ But she can't say that, it's childish, it's cheesy.

Despite, he can see in her eyes how much she likes it. He glances at his watch, and she notices the movement, and stands up. She doesn't want to leave, and she knows he doesn't want her to leave, but they can't be together all the time. They need to be alone sometimes, they need to know that the world isn't safe, and it isn't the little universe of just them.

This has become a ritual, every night they say their goodbyes, because in this day and time, they never know. She has tears in her eyes, this night, like all others when she finally leaves. She stands, and there is silence. She wipes her eyes furiously, when he stands up, his carefree smile still on his lips. She kisses that smile gently, softly.

She pulls away, sharing his same smile. He gently puts his fingers on her cheeks, wiping away the last trace of tears.

_"A kiss is the best way to be quiet and yet say everything."_ He quotes, "Do you know who said that?" She shakes her head and he continues, "Guy de Maupassant, a dead French writer."

She nods her head in comprehension, and lowers her eyes from his face, trying to make sure that he doesn't see the new tears running down her cheeks. "That's so sweet,"

She opens her mouth, and no sound comes out. She tries again, and nearly breaks down when she utters her farewell, unaware it'll be her last words with her lover. "I love you," She says, and his smile widens.

He has heard it before, and knows it's true but her voice, despite the quiver, despite the underlying sadness, it's like heaven's chords to his ears. She glances at him, and repeats louder, as she walks to the door, "I love you so much, and no matter what happens, I'll always love you, always."

"Thank you, for this wonderful rendezvous, princess" He follows her to the door, and embraces her one last time. "Forever and a day, Hestia, that's how long I'll love you."

She giggles at that, though it's nothing to laugh at. "Don't be so cliché!"

He sighs as his raven haired, pink cheeked angel opens the door, then promptly apparates. A tear he never lets her see falls from his own brown eyes as he worries that tonight might be their last. He will never forgive himself if she dies, and he silently vows, as he always does, that if she dies, he will take down whoever dare rid the world of its only angel, it's only Hestia.

* * *

The very next day, tragedy strikes. Two of the people most important to her pass away. A hero's death they say. Brought down twice as many Death Eaters… What did it matter? They still died, he still died. With him, he brought her whole world crashing down. Why'd it have to be him and his brother? It just wasn't fair.

She couldn't deal with this. She lay alone in her bed, crying, remembering his last words to her, their last embrace, their last moments. She couldn't believe he was gone. He was to full of life, it hardly seemed possible.

Then there was the funeral. She couldn't go to the funeral. She just couldn't bear to see the graves, to know that he and his brother were gone forever. But to not go, oh, would the family ever forgive her? Was it worth a break in her mental safety? The only possible comprise was for her to go after everyone had left. She knew their sister and maybe her family would still be there, and that was fine.

So she sits there, and waits. She sighed, and tried to compose herself, but it didn't work. By the time she was ready to leave, her face was blotchy red, her eyes puffy and red rimmed. She carries the necklace in a small jewelry box, it doesn't feel hers.

When she arrived, she walks to the two fresh graves, her pace slow, her breathing shallow. This wasn't right. A woman was standing in front of them, shaking and sobbing. Her husband and young children were metres away, giving her space. Hestia walks slowly to the older woman and gazes for only a second at the headstones before she buried her face in her hands. Tears stream down her face and as she walked a few steps closer to the woman, she could taste bitter tears like the regret of thousands of words never said.

The woman turned slowly to face Hestia, and then placed an arm around her. Together they cried, mourning the loss of the two men. Hestia awkwardly thrusts the jewelry box towards her, and the box was promptly returned, with a shake of her head.

With that the woman left Hestia to her grieving. She once again raises her eyes to the headstones, and the tears came quicker, as she read the engraving on his. "Gideon," She whispers, stumbling blindly to the stone bench that had been previously occupied by Molly's family.

She pulls her knees to her chest, and cries. It'd never get better, this. How could it? He, her love, her life, her everything was gone. She sits there, in tears, until her eyes refuse to give anymore.

* * *

Days later, she and Molly are at Gideon and Fabian's apartment, cleaning out their possessions. When the day is over, Molly comes to her, grim faced and carrying a package. "It's addressed to you, love, I found it in Gideon's room"

It's a small square package, with a letter up front. She sinks into the rocking chair in her house, and pulls the letter out of its envelope.

"_Princess;_

_Sadly to say, if you're reading this, that means I'll never be able to see you again, that I'm dead. I know it sounds tactless to word it like that, but it's the truth, isn't it? I always told you, Princess, that I'd love you for forever and a day. Now, you'd better not forget that promise or else I'll have to haunt you for forever and a day. In the package is something I've had for a long time, something I've always wanted to give you, and will never have the chance to now. Anywho, Princess, wipe those tears off your beautiful face. Tears don't add to your attractiveness. I'm gone, and that's all there is to it. I love you. I miss you. I want to be there with you. I hope you forgive me, I didn't want to leave. Go see Mol if you need anything, she'll be happy to help you. Now, wear that necklace and what you're about to get with pride, you're my girl. But don't let that stop you if you ever fall in love. I just want you to be happy._

_Love for forever and a day,_

_Your Gideon"_

She's shocked as she stares at these words, and she knows what's in the package. She gingerly opens the jewelry box and gazes tenderly at the ring, until she notices the engraving. _A kiss is the best way to be quiet and yet say everything. _She's amazed that the whole thing can fit on the delicate white gold band. And she's smiling at the memory of the time he told her those words.

So she was left with a letter, a locket, an engraved ring, and a promise of forever and a day, and most important of all, the memory of a kiss and a smile.


End file.
